


Cullen's Last, But Explicit Letter

by Bandshe



Series: Dirty Words on Black Wings [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Cullen's Last, But Explicit Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



“Inquisitor, you have two letters this time. One is from Sister Nightingale and the other from the Commander.” the scout hands over the sealed letters.

“Leliana? I wonder what she wants.” Autumn takes the letters nervously.

——————————————————————————————————————————-  
 _Autumn,_

_This may be the last letter you get from me before you return to me, so I’m making this good. I need a good release and I think you do too._

_I’m going to tell you something I never bothered to tell you since we’ve gotten together. Your last letter actually reminded me._

_You mentioned the war room and it made me think of the night you made your advances. Do you have any idea what you did to me? Your presence alone made me uncomfortable, I was sweating, I was aroused and I was shaking. Maker every movement_ _you made was practically an invitation. I wouldn’t have dared try anything, to have taken you without clear permission would be abhorrent. I would never do that to you, not because you’re my superior but because I loved, love you._

 _But that night you toyed with me. I was too nervous, too awkward to even know if you were flirting with me. At that point I wanted to think that every smile aimed towards me was you showing your interest in me. Maker, I was never good at reading_ _signals. The closer you got to me the more I wanted to grab you pulling you in for a kiss. Who am I kidding, I wanted to take you, bend you over the table and pull your pants down. I wanted to spread you as wide as I could and rub your sex from behind_ _before I took my pants and teased you with my penis. Just letting it press up against you before entering. Having you lift your ass just enough hoping to get me inside you. I’d rub my head on your entrance, teasing you, hearing you beg for me_ _to just fuck you. And I would, I’d plunge into you, so deep you’d wake all of Skyhold with your screams. Tell me that wouldn’t have been nice?_

_The more I talk about this the more I want to scout the area just so I know when Josephine isn’t in her office so we can sneak in._

_Also, the more you think about it and want it, the more I realize I’ll be too scared to do it and this was a big mistake even bringing it up. But just the thought of having you bent over that table spread for me. Mmmmm. Well, Cole opened your door and_ _well, I’m comfortably sleeping in your bed now._

_I love you,_

_Your Lion_


End file.
